


Could Have Been Worse

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: House Mates [8]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Past Jared x Reader
Series: House Mates [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1413100
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Could Have Been Worse

Jensen couldn’t help but chuckle. “He’s in the back.” He motioned. “He’s _fine_. It’s just a few stitches. I got more than him!” He held up his bandaged hand, giving it a slight wiggle.

You crossed your arms over your chest. “How’s that supposed to make me feel better?” You asked, not impressed with his humor.

His smile fell. “I was trying to lighten the mood here.” He pointed out. You raised an eyebrow. “Can I talk to you?”

“You are talking to me.”

He sighed. “_Alone_?”

“Can it wait until we get home tonight?” If he wanted to talk to you alone, that wasn’t a conversation to be having in the hospital. Let alone with your ex-boyfriend’s wife, and Jensen’s soon to be ex-wife right there.

“Yeah. Sure. I’m done here. You want to bring Nicky home, or you want to head home, and I’ll bring him home?”

Gen stepped forward, putting her hand on your arm. “How about the three of us head to your house? We can relax, and Jen can bring him home. I’ll put Nicky’s clothes up and he can come spend the night some time.”

You glanced at her. “You don’t have to do that.”

She smiled. “So? What if I want to?”

Danneel gave Jensen a smile before moving to look at you. “I’d like that. Besides, I’d like to see where JJ will be staying on the weekends.”

“You’re not going to let up, are you?” You looked between the three of them.

“Nope.” They all said at the same time.

Danneel and Gen stayed a couple hours at your house, and you were thankful that they didn’t mind you changing. You’d wanted to just get into comfortable clothes, and to relax. They were both nice, and you all had a good laugh about what you’d see that day.

About half an hour after they had left, you heard Jensen’s car. When you glanced out, you hurried and opened the front door. Jensen was carrying a sleeping Nicky. “Kid’s heavy.” He breathed, making you chuckle. “I’ll be right back.”

You nodded as he passed before shutting and locking the door. Hearing footsteps on the stairs, you looked up. “You wanted to talk?” You asked, licking your lips.

Jensen leaned on the door frame, a serious look on his face. “Do you know _why_ we got stitches?”

“Yeah. Jared said the two of you were horsing around.” You shrugged.

“Well, yeah, but I shouldn’t have needed them.” You furrowed your brows as he unwrapped his hand. Seeing how many he had, your eyes went wide. You got up and moved over to him, gently taking his hand. “I took the blow for Nicky.” Your eyes shot to his. “I saw him about to get hurt, and without needing to think, I put my hand out.”

Your eyes went back down to his hand. “This looks like it hurts. How many stitches did you need?”

He chuckled. “I _think _they said like 20? 25?” Your eyes watered. “Would have been a lot more in Nicky’s head if I didn’t act when I did.”

“I’m sorry.” You said quietly.

“Hey.” He used his good hand to make you look at him. “There’s _nothing _to be sorry for.”

“I slapped your arm, and was rude.”

He shrugged. “It was justified. I didn’t exactly tell you any of that at first.” He smiled. “I’m just glad he’s safe. I have some pain killers, so excuse my drug induced euphoria for the next few days.” You laughed, shaking your head. “That’s what I like to see. Now, go on. Get some sleep.” He told you gently.

You nodded, letting his hand go. “Thanks, for not letting him get too hurt.” You smiled before kissing his cheek. “Night, Jensen.”


End file.
